


The Empty Tank - The Stalls are Big Enough for Two

by HiseuminGo



Series: Kit [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Guardian - Freeform, Guardian Uldren Sov, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, mild violence, prince uldren - Freeform, the empty tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: Uldren and Kit's first meeting after the Vex Gate Lord incident. This kickstarts their involvement with each other in the future. Takes place during Taken king, before Rise of Iron
Relationships: Guardian & Uldren Sov, Guardian/Uldren Sov, Male Guardian/Uldren Sov, Uldren Sov/Original Character(s)
Series: Kit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171913
Kudos: 16





	The Empty Tank - The Stalls are Big Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Kit is an Awoken Warlock new to the universe but wrapped up in difficult situations when it comes to debts, relationships, and getting into trouble.

The Empty Tank on the Tangled Shore is normally a bustling headquarters for the worst bounty hunters imaginable, Guardian or not. The Spider doesn’t often deal with Light-Bearers though he loves their ghosts. Kit completed small tasks for Spider and other unsavory characters. When he returned, he was welcomed by a dark light and the other inhabitants of the pub, though he couldn’t avoid getting glares and stares from curious killers and Fallen. He sat at the bar table after getting frisked and leaving his weapons and Ghost in his ship. There was time to spare and memories to wash away with the spirits he could get his hands on thanks to the chunk of loot he just earned.

The waiter immediately tunes in to Kit and serves him before the others.

“White Russian and bring another one right away.”

In seconds, the drink slides over to the Warlock on a coaster.

It was a lonely night; a damn boring night of dying, rezzing, and dying again in the same rundown slum of the Reef. Not even the opposing usuals wanted to pick a fight with Kit today. He sort of missed the kind of attention it got him. His own “band” went their separate ways away from Spider; somehow breaking themselves out of the debt Kit fell into. The last job with Calus was too time-consuming and required more effort than was to Kit’s liking, but money was money, and Kit didn’t mind having lots of it, especially since the Darkness was an incredible patron. Soon enough he’d have enough to settle and store his music collection safely.

The door opens. Another customer was nothing out of the usual, but Kit smells a sweet, clear scent no one else in the Tank had. He feigns ignoring the man even as he approaches the bar. Kit expects him to sit and drink, maybe even talk, but the Awoken instead leans on the table and looks up and down at the Warlock downing another shot.

“Ugh, Guardians,” he scoffs to the Fallen and lifts a hand. The bartender bows and shuffles away.

“You got a problem?” Kit looks ahead.

The Awoken lowers his hood to reveal the short black hair and glowing orange eyes. “Of course,” he says. “You’re not dead.”

Kit gives a dry laugh and glares at the Prince. “Well, my ghost isn’t here, so you can kill me all you want, Highness.” Though an Awoken, he’d never been to the Dreaming City or followed the Sov rule. What he knew was Uldren Sov was not fond of light-bearers and actively made an effort to discourage or degrade them.

The prince leans in eye to eye with Kit who finally acknowledges the royal blankly. Uldren takes an ice cube from Kit’s drink and puts it in his mouth. He slips it around, flipping it around with his tongue, losing not even a drop of water, and plops it back in Kit’s drink. 

Kit’s jaw hangs open. He’s seen worse from Spider allies, but it chilled him to watch the previously-stern and asshole-ish Prince turn Don Jaun. What got him was the Prince dragging his finger across Kit’s shoulder and disappearing to the washrooms at the back of the pub. At first, he’s wary and questions what might be a damning activity. Lingering at the bar feels right; however, pretending like Uldren Sov didn’t just beckon him to the dark crushed any remaining sensibility. Too often curiosity and excitement got the better of him and this time would be no different from the others. After a deep, nervous breath, he downs the final bit of his drink and is off to the bathroom, an ice cube tucked into the pocket of his cheek.

Inside, he’s greeted by the awoken prince leaning against the wall, grinning. “Took you long enough.”

Kit scoffs. “You don’t even know who I am.”

“I heard you’re a Guardian who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.”

“Is that so?” Kit brings a finger up to scratch his chin. “And who, praytell, told you that?”

Uldren takes a bag from his belt and bounces it in his hand. It’s obvious from the jingling that there’s a hefty number of coins inside. “No one in particular.”

“Ah, yes, of course. My favorite; they make the funniest jokes.” Kit rolls his eyes and opens his hand out for the bag. It’s heavy. The Warlock thinks of several things those coins can buy; something more than albums.

“Enough?” Uldren asks.

Kit slips the bag into his robes. “No. I want something special from the Dreaming City.” He manages a quiet smirk as he’s pulled into the middle stall by his collar. 

Uldren flicks the lock and raises an eyebrow. “At a loss for words, Warlock?

Kit pulls at Uldren’s neck and pushes the ice cube into his mouth who chokes at the unexpected ‘attack’. “No offense,” Kit runs his hand across the prince’s chest piece. 

“But you seem to be all talk, Highness.”

“Cheeky Guardian.”

With a scoff, Uldren forces Kit’s mouth open with thumb and tongue. They push against the creaking, locked stall door biting each other’s lips. Kit’s leg is pulled up and on the prince’s hip, greedy fingers grasping at his thigh.

The ice melts and drips down Kit’s chin. “Are you that hot already?” He teases and flicks Uldren’s bulge.

“You talk too much.”

“You think I talk too much? 

“That pretty mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble,” Uldren warned with a glare.

“It’s not my fault you paid me because you couldn’t get any on your own.”

Uldren hikes up Kit’s other leg and busts out of the stall, breaking the latch and hinge, and slamming into the mirror. The glass shatters around Kit’s figure like a spider web. Some pieces smash to the floor. 

The shattering of the mirror awakens Kit’s pulse. He holds onto Uldren’s waist for dear life with his legs, and has a hand on either side of him, supporting him up on the sinks. It’s then that he lets his face show a bit of worry for his choice in following the prince.

“Not so cocky now are you, Guardian?” Uldren feels Kit hitch against him and sighs, happy with the result.

“This is n-nothing,” Kit tries to say while Uldren swishes his fingers inside Kit’s mouth. 

He pulls them out, admiring the saliva dripping from his fingertips and lowers them. “Then you won’t mind if I—“ Uldren pulls away the fabric covering the warlock and slides the tips of his fingers inside Kit. He gives him a moment to hiss away the discomfort of the foreign object before he hooks his finger at the knuckle and rubs.

Kit melts at the touch. His arms shake from being bitten and kissed. Uldren places marks all over his skin from his nipples to his neck and takes out his own blue length to rub against Kit’s.

“Mmm, ahh, hahh,” Kit moans as Uldren sticks his other finger in and pumps it in and out. 

Soon enough, Kit seems used to fingers and Uldren lifts him up over his bare length. The man doesn’t wait. He aims and slides in as far as he can go before the guardian squirms and lifts him up again. A moment of panic arises in Kit. Seeing how big the prince was and feeling it was a completely different story, but even half-in he feels the pings of pleasure travel to his head, his nipples, and the base of his cock.

Uldren leans in. “Is it too much?” 

A muffled disagreement precedes “Not enough” which repeats several times before Uldren fits the entirety of his length inside. Kit’s first instinct is to flee when faced with the uncomfortable stretch of having all of Uldren inside of him.

“Can’t take it, Lightbearer?”

“*Eat* me.”

Uldren licks his teeth. “Don’t tempt me, Warlock. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

“Me? You don’t know what you walked into, peacock.” Kit responds to Uldren’s playing with an angry snarl in his face. Their hot breaths swirl around between growls.

Uldren makes a single standing-thrust into Kit which shuts him up with a whimper. Having his cock wet and squeezed by Kit felt too good. He lifts his partner up and lets gravity pull him over his shaft. The prince ceases thought and focuses on turning Kit’s moans into screams. Their foreheads press together and the warlock yelps as his own weight pushes the prince into him. It brings tears to his eyes as he grows louder, carefree with his voice, sensually verbal, when the door to the bathroom opens and in walks a bounty hunter. Uldren doesn’t stop, not even when Kit realizes the company and begs him to hide them. Instead, Uldren slows his pace, making his thrusts long and deep, grabs hold of Kit’s face, and turns it toward the newcomer.

“Smile,” Uldren says with hot breath. 

He laughs at Kit’s face, twisted with embarrassment, ecstasy, and agony. The human gasps and runs out as soon as she realizes what they’re doing.

“T-they saw! They saw me!” Kit fusses.

Uldren places his hand over Kit’s mouth. His orange eyes pierce into him, dark and tickling something inside his chest. “Be quiet. I don’t want to hear anything but moaning out of you.”

Kit’s face flushes and swirls, following orders.

“That’s not so hard now is it? Such a good boy.”

He bites his lip as Uldren caresses his cheek.

But in a moment, Uldren shoves Kit to the floor. His knees hit with a thud against the ground and get cut on the shattered glass. Before he can say “ow,” Uldren shushes him and waves a finger. Looking down, Kit feels a pool forming in his mouth and gives in to the urge to slide down and take Uldren in his mouth. He presses his lips against the top of the prince’s hard cock, snaking his tongue on the flat of the tip, beneath the fold, and down the shaft. The tip reaches to the back of Kit’s throat carefully, so he doesn’t choke, and he pulls away.

Uldren’s fingers plunge into the fluffy purple hair on Kit’s head, rubbing him almost like a pet. “And you told *me* to eat *you*,” he mocks. The fingers bend into the strands of hair and the prince shoves the awoken’s face down until he gags and spit spills from his mouth. “You’re crying because it feels good, huh? Ride me.” Kit nods obediently and straddles Uldren, positioned above his cock. The prince finds his target and sinks into Kit’s ass once again feeling his tight walls, flesh-to-flesh. 

Kit gasps from the Prince’s dick piercing into him. “W-wait,” he stumbles, but Uldren is already forcing his hips up and down, slamming the Warlock onto the full length of his cock. “U-Uldr—ren.” Every thrust fills his hole with Uldren’s twitching cock, hot and bulging.

“Take it like that, Guardian.”

Unable to stop his own hands, Kit reaches down to himself and slowly jerks himself to the rhythm of bouncing on top of Uldren and feeling the hot knot in his gut start to form.

The prince takes a wrist in each hand to stop Kit from edging himself. “Not so fast,” he groans and pulls down on the guardians arms to intensify each push.

They both lost their attitude and replaced it with whispered swears and nothings. Kit writhes on him, drawing him deep inside over and over.

“Fuck,” Uldren groans. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

Kit lets out a drawn-out moan, like he still wanted more, so Uldren plants his feet, holds Kit’s hips still, and plunges into him with as much force and speed as he could muster. Each thrust sends Kit screaming well enough for people outside of the bathroom to hear.

“Oh! Ah, god, fuck, I’m go—“ Kit starts. He grasps onto Uldren for support while his mind goes blank and his legs shake on either side of the prince’s torso. The pressure inside of him grows until it’s about to burst, wet and sticky. Uldren’s cock hits his spot deep inside and he gasps. “I— can..’t hold it—- I’m gonna cum,” he shudders, and Uldren thrusts into him at an uncontrollable pace, panting and moaning. Kit’s already dripping.

Tears stream down his face. The guardian cries out as the pace quickens. He can’t hold it any longer. The load inside him fills up to the brim and pours out. His cum covers Uldren’s chest and part of his face, but Uldren doesn’t stop.

“Ahh,” Uldren’s breath catches as he releases into Kit, hands like a vice on his thighs to prevent the man from moving. The tightness inside Kit milks him dry with each slight hitch. 

Feeling the hot liquid fill him and watching it drip out made him wish they could go again, but it’d been a long time since Kit participated in such debauchery, and he wasn’t used to anyone as big as Uldren. His brain felt almost as heavy as his legs.

“I can’t move my legs,” Kit admits quietly, resting his forehead on Uldren’s torso, wet with sweat and semen.

Uldren laughs, but it’s not a cruel laugh. This time he’s— happy and Kit’s conflicted to hear it. “You’re good, Guardian. You didn’t back down. I like that.” He sits a drooling Kit up with his shoulder. “What’s your name?”

The warlock pulsates with leftover pleasure and embarrassment, sensitive to the touch.

“What? Can’t talk now?”

“It’s… Kit.”

Uldren wipes the spit from Kit’s mouth and places a kind, simple kiss on his lips.

“Let’s spend more time together, Kit.”


End file.
